A Lemon Story
by LemonYaoiTree
Summary: This is a shameless smut. All lemon. No plot, really...Seriously...this is really mature. Top!ArtemisXBottom!Alex. Hope it suits you or something...Oh, and it's my first lemon!


**DISCLAIMER :)- I do not own Alex Rider or Artemis Fowl nor do I profit from any of this.**

**Summary: This is a shameless smut. All lemon. No plot, really...Seriously...this is really mature. Top!ArtemisXBottom!Alex. Hope it suits you or something...**

* * *

Alex moaned as Artemis turned the vibrater on. Artemis then angled it so that it hit his prostate.

"Ahhh! W-wha-" Alex didn't finish his question, Artemis had pushed the vibrater deeper in and had turned it up to the highest there was. It was, obviously, a very professionally made vibrater. Alex's shaft had long started leaking pre-cum and Artemis stared at him with a hungry gleam in his eyes. He started licking Alex's nimples and bit down at the hardened nub.

"Waahh!" screamed Alex, pleasure coursing through his whole body. Right when he was about to cum, Artemis squeezed his shaft hard so that cumming wasn't possible and tied a ribbon around it and into a neat bow. Artemis considered something for a moment before putting on a cock ring on Alex too. Just in case.

"Tut tut, you can't believe that I will actually allow you to cum, now do you?" he smirked evilly down at Alex. Alex, in turn, stared upwards at Artemis through his lashes, chocolate brown eyes heavily clouded with lust. Artemis's shaft, if possible, hardened even further from that look. All blood seemed to have made its way down south. His throat was suddenly dry and he looked at Alex's beautiful body.

A small, red tongue shot out and licked cherry-red lips. Alex's long, fair and slightly curly hair framed his small, pale face nicely. He was kneeled down in front of Artemis with a vibrator deep in his ass and a ribbon and cock ring done securely on his shaft. Artemis licked his own lips before capturing Alex's in a soaring kiss. Nice and gentle before turning rough and lust-filled. Then there were only tongue and teeth.

Artemis stood up from where he stooped to Alex's height and pulled down his trousers. He quickly pulled down silk boxers and looked to see that Alex had gone wide-eyed.

_'I-It's huge! How is t-that ever going to fit in me? Bloody hell,'_ Alex thought,_ 'It's going to murder my buttock...being bottom has its downs...'_

Artemis smirked. He grabbed Alex by the back of the head before leading it to his large and swollen cock. Alex hesitated before licking the tip. He glanced up when his lover groaned and took half of the long shaft in one go.

Artemis had to fight from coming right then and there, Alex's unexpected take in his cock had made him thrust into that pretty, little mouth. Alex started sucking, nibbling the head, fondling his balls, and deep-throating him. He had gagged a bit, but Artemis had hardly noticed. He wrapped his hands around the base of his cock and tugged gently. That made Artemis loose himself and let out streams of cum into Alex mouth, some escaping through the side.

Alex tried swallowing as much as he could without gagging like he had done when giving Artemis a blowjob. He still had the limp cock in his hands before licking the tip for the last drop of the white liquid. Artemis groaned again and Alex felt the shaft twitch in his hands. Before Alex could do anything else, Artemis steped back and looked down at his lover.

"I want you to fuck yourself onto the vibrator," he said, looking at the vibrator deep inside his lover's ass. Alex looked surprise at what he said, but his shaft got harder than it had previously been before. If that were possible.

"A-are you su-"

"Yes, little Alex [Yassen moment!], I would like you to fuck. Yourself. In. The. Ass. With. The. Vibrator. _Now_."

Alex looked up at Artemis, unsure if he should proceed with what he wanted. Artemis made a small forward motion with his hands and Alex looked down. He grabbed the vibrater and pulled it all the way out, moaning and squirming as he did so, and pushed it in fast and hard. Alex gave a little shriek and moaned loudly as the toy hit his prostate dead on. He kept repeating this motion over and over again, groaning, grunting, moaning, and whimpering throughout it all. Combined with the vibration from the thing and the knowledge that he was masturbating and fucking himself with a vibrater almost sent him cumming.

But with the ribbon and cock ring in place, he found that it was nearly impossible for him to do so. He looked at Artemis pleadingly and found that he was mesmorized with the sight of his lover doing himself with a toy and was stroking himself to full hardness once more. Artemis slowly came to Alex and yanked the thing out before thrusting himself in instead.

With that fast action, Alex started screaming from the pleasure of it all. His lover pounding hard against him, hitting his prostate with each hit. Artemis was going as fast and hard as he could, as he thrusted into the tight heat, he untied the ribbon and took off the cock ring.

With that done, they both came hard, yelling the others name.

They laid together, Alex on Artemis's chest and Artemis with his arms around Alex's waist. Alex kissed his boyfriend's cheek and said, "I love you..."

With a chuckle, Artemis replied, "I love you too."

* * *

**So...I bet it's bad, huh? Yeah. Okay, I understand. 'Kay, bye. [Do you ever think Artemis fisted Alex once, after this?]**

**REMEMBER! If you want me to do any pairings or just something, tell me. 'Kay? You can provide the actions, plot, summary, or idea for me to write if you want. Okay, bye for reals now.**


End file.
